Through the Eyes of a Stalker
by keltnkm476
Summary: CHAPTER 12. Dylan and Cole know that there is someone stalking them. And on a night of horror, they will discover the secret of their past, the secret of an obssessed fan, and the discovery of what terror really is. Rated T for Terror Violence and Blood.
1. CHAPTER 1: Mall of Annoyance

CHAPTER 1

I stared down at the dirty tile floors of the mall. Dillon and Max walked beside me as Dylan skipped along in front of us. We turned a corner in to ValSurf. I quickly ran over to the shoe section to spot out the new slip-ons that came in.

"Hey Cole." said Randy, the manager. 

"Hey man!" I greeted him with a highfive and a slap on the back.

"New slip-ons come in this week?"

"A couple pairs actually."

He pointed over to the left side of the shoe section. I walked over and reached up for the Vans when a notebook almost hit me in the face.

"HI COLE SPROUSE!!! WILL YOU SIGN THIS FOR ME?"

I eyed the crazy girl up and down. This was probably the 45th autograph I has signed for her, just this week.

"Suuuure..."

I hated signing autographs when I was with my friends. I'm sure Dillon and Max didn't care that much, but it just bugged me that I couldn't go anywhere without at least one crazy fan coming after me. I took the pen and quickly signed my name, before flashing her a quick, artificial, smile and handing her back the notebook. Her squeal made me shiver. I looked up at the shoes and noticed a man standing near by. He leaned casually against the wall, trying to act subtle, and not succeeding. I reached for the shoe and sat down, slipping it on my small foot. I glanced over at the man, watching me. I was a little freaked out, so I just left the shoes their and walked over to Max.

"Hey, see that guy over their?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No idea."


	2. CHAPTER 2: The Dreadful Walk Home

CHAPTER 2

They walked out of the mall talking and laughing. The breeze of the wind hit their faces and blew their hair back in the opposite direction. They walked all through the parking lot and came to the busy street of Airline Rd. They grew head ackes as they ran across the street, dodging the cars as they passed behind them.

They then started down the streets of the suburbs, stepping on leaves, rocks and sticks along the way. They were discussing the crazy fan issue.

"She's weird." Dylan said.  
"Ugh I know. I was just trying to try the shoe on and there she comes asking for her millionth autograph" Cole said with disgust in his voice.  
"Yeah, oh and remember that guy that was like staring at us?" Dylan replied to his remark.  
"Oh yeah, who was that?" Cheyne asked, trying to get into the conversation.  
"Hmm, I don't know. I have never seen him before. Maybe he was looking because he saw us on TV" Dylan replied.

They came up to a 3-Way section. Cheyne went to the left road, Dillon through the middle road, and lastly Dylan and Cole to the right. They walked silently as they both had their sidekicks out texting Cheyne and Dillon. But little did they know that a tall man with a black hat and black sweater quietly followed behind them.

Dylan and Cole reached their house, still not noticing the man behind them. The mysterious man watched them from the corner of his eye as they walked in, memorizing the address. He continued along pas the house and down the road.


	3. CHAPTER 3: Return of the Man in Black

CHAPTER 3

I slapped Cole hard before running outside to Charlie and Sophie. They laughed as he tried to tackle me but did not succeed. We were laughing and running around but something cough my eye, that brought all of us to silence. A tall man, with dark clothing was crossing my backyard.

"Shit." Cole whispered.

"That's the guy from yesterday." I hissed at them.

"Who!?!" said Charlie rather loudly.

The man looked up at us, and we quickly retreated back inside the house.

"DAD!" Dylan yelled, hurrying up the stairs.

I went to the game room and looked out the back window, the man was gone.

"Who was he?" asked Sophie, listening intently.

"I..I don't know. Yesterday, Cheyne, Dillon, Me, and Max were at the mall, and I was trying on shoes, and that guy was standing their watching me. Then, when we went back to the house, we saw him again...he was like following us."

"Creepy!"

"Cool!" said Bob excitedly. "I always wanted a stalker."

Stalker? I thought. I shook my head at the thought of it. No. That girl at the mall was a stalker. 13 year old girls, are stalkers. 45 year old men DO NOT stalk us. I hope.


	4. CHAPTER 4: Stalking at School

CHAPTER 4

He sat in his desk staring at the difficult test that sat in front of him. He didn't know one answer. He glanced up at the clock. It was half past noon, thirty minutes after lunch. He looked back down to the front of his desk and saw the shadow of his teacher, Mrs. Molina with a blue folder in it.

"Well Mr. Dylan, since you don't seem to know the answers, perhaps you would be nice enough to take the attendance folder to the office." She handed him the folder. He took it.  
"Sure."

The school was separated into wings. He was on the third wing, and the office was on the first wing. He walked out of the classroom and walked right until he came to the sidewalk that led to the second and first wings.

He walked forward, crossing the little stretch of field in between each wing. He heard someone walking behind him. He figured it was a student. He heard a voice whispering his name along with shoes scraping along the cement. He quickly looked behind him, nothing. The cold air his face in a sensational way. He then returned to the walk to the office, the blue attendance folder still in his hand. He past the second wing, still hearing foot steps. He didn't realize that it the man that he, his brother and his friend have been dreading.

He followed Dylan as he walked left onto the grass field. Dylan was starting to get suspicious. He heard the grass behind him move quickly toward him. He came up to the sidewalk that led to the office. He began a fast walk position, the foot steps directly behind him. His heart began to race in pounding. He was mearly steps from he office and just as he grabbed the door handle to the office, he felt a cold hand touch his arm. He quickly opened the door and rushed inside to put the attendance folder in the basket.

He looked behind him and saw no one that came in. He was beginning to breathe hard. He left the office and began to walk back to class, not hearing one footstep on his way back.


	5. CHAPTER 5: While Cole Is Away

CHAPTER 5

"Hey Dylan, Im going to go over Jake's house. Do you wanna go?"  
"Oh, No thanks, Cole. Im going to stay here and read my book."

He sat at his desk with a book glued to his face. Cole left the room and left Dylan to his book. Dlyna put the headphones, that were once glued to his ear, back on. He was reading a large, 730 page book. _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_. 

Cole walked out of the house and down the street to the right. He heard a rock bouce beside his shoe. He turned around in curiousity. Nothing. He continued down the sidewalk only to hear more rocks being thrown, followed by footsteps. All he could hear was dozens of footsteps right behind him.

Cole broke into a run, panting very fastly. He looked behind him, while still running, and again saw nothing. He ran up the porch to his friends house. He banged ont he door loudly. The footsteps started to grow louder. No one answered the door. He banged even louder and faster. 

"Jake!!!" he yelled.

Nothing. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jake's cell number. The footsteps were getting louder, closer. Jake answered.

"Cole, is that you banging on the door?"  
"YES! OPEN THE DOOR! SOMEONES FOLLOWING ME!"  
"Im in the bathroom upstairs. I'll be right there."

He Hung up.

"Damn!!"

The footsteps were the closest that they could get to him. Cole's heart sank. He felt a cold breath. The door swung open, Jake in the entrance. Cole ran inside instantly and closed the door and barracated it. He looked out the window, which was right near the door, and looked out into the open. Nothing.


	6. CHAPTER 6: The Knock on the Door

CHAPTER 6

Dylan sat at his desk typing his English assignment that Mr. Speck, his English teacher, had assigned them over the weekend. They had to research George Washington and type a 3 page biography on him by the end of the weekend. He didn't mind though. He thought he would get it done on Friday so he could have the rest of the weekend off.

He couldn't focus on his work. All he could really think about was the man that seemed to follow him and Cole. He felt a cold shiver fill his body. He shuttered. He clenched his teeth. He felt like someone was watching him. He knew that someone was watching him. He could feel it. He started to gently, but steadily move his head the opposite direction.

He heard his door open. He swung his head around and saw Bubba race through his door. He felt a great sweep of relief sweep over him.

"Hey Bubbaaaaa!" he said as he bent down to pet Bubba with his food bowl in his mouth.

"Come on, Bubba; let's go see if we can get you some food."

They both walked downstairs together. Just as they got down the stairs and to the front door, the door bell rang. Bubba broke into a bark and he scurried to the front door, barking at the intruder.

Dylan felt a cold chill swish over him. He slowly walked to the front door. He unlatched all the door locks as quickly as he could. He put his hand on the warm door handle. Why is it warm? He thought to himself. He twisted it to the right. He put his foot in front of Bubba so he wouldn't get out. He opened the door.

The cold air shuttered him. Bubba was barking up a storm. Dylan quietly walked forward onto the front porch. There was nothing there. He waited longer, hoping that the "prankster" would soon come out and say "gotcha". But no one ever came out.

Bubba was at his side, but he was faced towards the left side of the house, like someone was on the side of the house. Dylan grabbed Bubba and lightly threw him inside the house and closed the door before Bubba could get back outside.

Dylan turned his attention to the left side of the house. He looked all around him making sure that there was nothing that could harm him. He started to quickly walk the dirt path that lead to the back yard. He reached the side of the house. There no one there. He walked deeper towards the backyard gate. It was about half a mile. "Oh Lord," he began to talk to himself out loud, "why must we have such a huge house?"

He walked past the kitchen window, still hearing Bubba's repeative barking. He reached the gate after a while. He reached for the handle and opened the gate. He walked tot he back porch and saw Bubba from inside barking towards the backyard. He his face was pointed towards the tree house, which had been abandoned by Dylan in Cole since they were merely 8 years old. He began his journey to the horrors of the past.


	7. CHAPTER 7: The Horrors of the Treehouse

CHAPTER 8

He hugged himself to stay warm as he silently walked towards the tree house that lay on the other side of the backyard. The sounds of tree's swaying back and fourth from the wind startled him. He looked up at the tree house that he and Cole used to play in many years ago. He looked in front of the tree to see each of the rectangular wooden boards that were nailed to the tree, which they used to climb up.  
He put his right hand on the second board above him, then raised his left foot and planted it on the first board. He began to climb up. There was a walk way around the little board house where he and his brother used to run around it, playing tag, many years ago. He walked around the house until he reached the door that lead inside the house.  
It was boarded shut. He unlatched the little lock that they used to keep it shut from anyone of the outside. He was very cold. He needed a jacket, a blanket, or something to keep him warm. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He studied the sides of the door and noticed the door was nailed shut. He heard a cold voice whispering his name. It was telling him to come inside. Dylan stared blankly at the door and realized that he must go in. There was something in there that someone was trying to tell him.  
He ran back inside the house as fast as he could. He nearly slipped on the kitchen floor as he ran for the stairs. He kicked his door open and ran towards his closet. He opened the closet door and slipped on a coat that hung on a hanger. He then ran back downstairs and into the basement.

"Come on dad, where's your toolbox?!" he yelled to himself when he couldn't find the box containing the hammer that he would need to get inside the tree house.

He kicked a box of Christmas decorations out of the way to reveal the toolbox that he had been searching for. It was quite large. He opened it up as quickly as he could and pulled out a hammer.

He found himself climbing back up the tree; this time with a coat, a flashlight, and a hammer. He walked back around the house on top of the tree and looked at the door. He put the small flashlight in the grip of his teeth as he raised the hammer.  
He stroked the door as hard as he could, try to break it down. It couldn't be that hard, the wood was several years old. He stroked it again and again until he got a small hole in the center of the door. He lifted his foot and kicked the door very hard. It swung open in an instant.  
The tree house was dark, dusty, and messy with old junk. They had been using it as their storage area ever since they had stopped playing in it. There was no one in there. No one or nothing that could have called to him. He stared down at a box in a corner that had the words _**Dylan and Cole's Old Stuff**_ printed with marker in the front of it. He knelt down to open it. Inside he found many old toys that he remembers playing with when he was just a little child.  
He dug deeper into the box and found two small notebooks. One of them had the words _**Dylan's Journel**_ on it and the other one had the words _**Cole's Journel**_ on it. He opened the one that had his name on it and looked at the first page. It sloppy handwriting and misspelled words that he could barley make out. He began to read it.

_Dear Journel,  
This is my firstest jernol entary. My daddy is making me rite this jernol so i could document my life without my mommy. My mommy died a couple of days ago. i miss her very much. My daddy says that i cood write whatever i want to in here. So i desited that i will talk about my mommy. She was a lady that worked on a plane and helped the pasengers on the plane. She sade that she was very good at it and that she loved it. But 1 day my daddy told me and my twin brother cole that she died in a plane crash. We were very sad. Daddy says that she is in a place called heaven where God is taking care of her. Well i dont know what else to say. i have to go now. My daddy is giving me and cole choclate cake. i am very glad that i can tell you evreyting that i coodnt tell any one else._

Dylan


	8. CHAPTER 9: Stalking Dylan

CHAPTER 9

"He said that she divorced him..." Dylan said as he started to cry.

Tears rolled down his face as they streamed onto the notebook. He slammed it shut and through it across the tree house. He didn't want to read anymore. Who knows what could have happened without his knowing. He sat there next to the door crying.

He got up and started to walk out the door when he heard a cracking noise. He looked down and before he could do anything, he fell. The boards came loose. He shut his eyes as he reached up and grasped onto the tree house. He looked below him and saw the boards that had broken scattered on the grass. He tried to hold up his strength. His hands were beginning to loosen on the boards. He was loosing his grip.

He suddenly heard someone walking towards him. There really was someone in the tree house. He heard the persons clinking sound get louder and louder until they stopped in his tracks. He knew who it was when he looked at him. He had seen him at the mall. He walked home with them. He saw him out his window. It was his stalker.

He couldn't see his face. The stalker lifted his foot and pressed them on Dylan's only fingers that were keeping him above the ground. The stalker pushed down harder. Dylan began to whimper when he felt that he could no longer hold on any longer. He couldn't.

He let go. He fell back facing the stalker as he shrunk. Dylan landed on the ground on his back. He couldn't move. He let out a shirring scream of pain. He couldn't get up. He was stuck. The stalker would get him. He would die in just a few minutes. He was a few feet from the tree.  
He looked up as the stalker began to climb down the tree. Dylan knew that could get up. He tried. He very slowly got to his feet and began to quickly limp away from the stalker, who was now walking toward him. Dylan grasped his back as he broke into a fast walk. The suspense grew heavily as Dylan made his way up to the patio. He would run inside and get his phone and run out the house.

He couldn't move. He fell on the patio floor. He looked behind him. The stalker was only a few steps away. The end was near. The stalker stood over him. He drew a knife above him when Bubba came barking and growling at the stalker. The stalker put the knife by Dylan's head. He began to walk towards Bubba. Dylan suddenly got up and ran towards the stalker.

He slit onto the floor at the stalker's feet and punched the sides of his ankles. The stalker grunted in pain and flew to the floor.

"Come on Bubba!" Dylan yelled as he got up, grabbed Bubba, and started to head through the house.

Bubba was too heavy for Dylan to lift, but he didn't care. He stumbled through the sliding door that was the doorway into his house. He put Bubba down and yelled for him to run to the front door. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

Just as he was starting to run, he felt pain in his leg and the sound of glass shattering. He fell to the floor once again. He looked behind him and saw that the stalker had thrown a lawn chair through the sliding door and a piece of glass must have cut him. But there was no one. The stalker wasn't at the doorway. He heard Bubba bark to the sound of the front door being pounded on. He grew nervous. He ran through the kitchen and the living room and saw Bubba scratching, growling and barking at the stalker who was still trying to kick the door open.

He began to walk towards Bubba when the front door burst open with the stalker in the entrance. Dylan yelled out for Bubba to come to him, and Bubba did was he was told. Bubba ran into Dylan's grasp. The stalker began to slowly walk towards them. Dylan lifted Bubba up again and began to jog back through the house.

He tried not cut himself with the glass that came from the sliding door. He crossed the patio and turned over to the gate on the side of the house which had been locked by the stalker. He put Bubba on his shoulders, which sunk his nails into Dylan's shoulders. Dylan used all of his strength to pull himself up the gate. He looked behind him and saw the stalker crossing the patio. He got up to the top of the gate, and reached as far down as he could to drop Bubba. He did so, and tried to climb over. He tried as hard as he could to move forward, but he couldn't. He looked down; his pants were caught on the gate. The stalker was below him. He tugged as hard as he could. The stalker began to climb up the gate himself.

Dylan tugged harder then ever and finally his pants ripped down the middle, but he didn't care. He landed on his feet on the ground. He looked for Bubba, and realized hat he had ran away from the house, and he was glad that Bubba ran away from the trouble. Dylan ran from the gate and down the long path to the front yard. He stopped and looked to the right and saw an old bike that he used to ride a couple years ago. He hadn't gotten too big for it, and it still looked in riding condition.

He looked behind him; the stalker was only a few yards away from him. The end was here. His live was going to end right here. The stalker stopped at Dylan's feet and looked down at him for a minute. Just as he raised his knife to stab, Dylan heard sirens in the distance. And then, all of a sudden, two police cars and an ambulance rushed onto the front yard. The stalker resisted from killing Dylan and rushed away from the front yard, disappearing into the backyard.

He was free. Dylan was free. He was safe. No one was going to kill him now that the police was here. He was trembling more then he thought when the police men walked up to him.


	9. CHAPTER 10: The Rescue

CHAPTER 10

The tall man in the blue uniform with the gold badge walked up to Dylan. Dylan couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you okay, son?" he looked down at Dylan.

"Yes, sir. I'm okay. I'm – I'm just so glad that you came. He was about to-"

He was cut off by the police man.

"That's what we are here for. Come on now, we'll take you to the station and call your parents.

"Well can I just go inside and get my phone?" he asked him.

"I'm sorry, you can't, but I can send one of my guys inside to get it. Where did you leave it?"

Dylan thought for a minute.

"Walk through the front door, go upstairs, and go to the hallway on the left and go down the hallway that's on the right. Then go into the only door that's there and its on my computer desk." He told the police officer. He could tell that the police officer was going to have difficulty finding it.

He walked off and went to another police officer and started giving him directions to Dylan's phone. When he was done, he walked back over to Dylan. He took his arm and gently pulled him towards the ambulance.

A doctor was in the back of the ambulance. He checked Dylan for any cracked bones or injuries. He then found himself in the back of the police car with his Sidekick phone in his hand.

He flipped it open and dialed Cole's number. His heart pounded as the phone rang.

"Hello?" he heard a voice answer.

"Cole…God…I"

"Dylan, what's wrong?"

"Cole, do you remember that guy that was following us?

"Yeah…Dylan, where are you getting at?

"Well, Cole, I don't really know how to say this, but he showed up at our house and he tried to kill me. And I found these two journals with our names on them. And, it that our…it just said some weird stuff. I'm going to the police station right now. Cole, I think the stalker may be after you next."

It was an hour drive to the police station. Dylan looked out his window as they passed all of the interests of San Fernando. They went to the outskirts north of San Fernando. They went down several side streets until they finally reached a large building.


	10. CHAPTER 11: Cole Learns the Truth

CHAPTER 11

Cole sat on the couch next to his friend. Cole very slowly and gently flipped his phone closed and laid it beside him. His eyes were wide. His friend, Jake, looked puzzled.

"Cole? What's wrong? What happened? Is Dylan okay?" his friend asked him, his eyes now getting wide.

"Yeah, he just got attacked…by our stalker." He said nervously. He swished his head all around him, making sure that there was no one there to hurt him.

"You can't be serious…" Jake replied with a worried tone in his voice. "Is he okay?" he added.

"Yeah, he's fine, but…I don't think I am."

Dylan sat at a long table in a room at the police station. He clinked his phone vertically on the table before him. He ran his left hand through his hair. He was very worried about Cole, but there was nothing that he could do. The police officer that had rescued him from the stalker walked in with a cup of water. He slid it over to Dylan, who looked like a train wreck.

"Everything is fine, Dylan. Your dad is on his way back from Reno. He will be here within a three hours." The police man said. Dylan didn't care about that. He wanted Cole to be here with him.

"What about my brother? I think that stalker…..I mean killer…will go after him next." He told the police man. The police man didn't blink.

"Not to worry," he began, "I am personally going to get him from his friend's house. I just need directions." He said calmly.

"Go down my street from where you came, then go straight then take the second street to the left and its down seven house's to the right."

"Okay, thank you, Dylan, but there's something else that I need you to do for me. Approximately thirty minutes after we leave, I want you to call your brother to let him know that we are coming for him."

"Okay," Dylan replied.

Cole continued to sit on the couch, watching TV with Jake. They were watching _Halloween_. Cole was more scared then usual. He pictured the girl that was being chased as Dylan and the man that was chasing her as the stalker.

It had only been fifteen minutes later when Jake excused himself from the couch to go use the restroom upstairs. Cole was alone with a horror movie on and his cell phone. He flipped his _Razr V3_ open and began to text message Dylan.

_Where are you?_, the text said. He closed his phone and waited several seconds until his phone vibrated underneath his hands.

_In the police station._, Dylan replied.

_What happened?_, Cole sent him. They began a conversation.

_I went up into the tree house and found our old journals. I don't remember them, though. I looked in mine and it was dated January 17__th__, 1997. I wrote that our mom died from a plane crash. But that's what I don't understand, Dad said that they got divorced and she moved far away._, Dylan sent. Cole was astonished. He too didn't remember writing in such a journal when they were five. In fact, he didn't remember anything before his fifth birthday.

Cole didn't reply. He just sat there staring at the text containing the shocking news. He heard a loud shout coming from upstairs. The scream belonged to Jake. Cole knew what had happened, but didn't want to believe it. He got up and walked over to the staircase.

"Jake?" he shouted. There was no answer.

"JAKE?" he repeated. There was still no response.

Cole slipped his phone in his pocket and followed the stairs that led to the second floor. When he got to the top of the flight of stairs, he looked down at the empty eerie hallway that lay in front of him.

He began to walk forward. There was a large glow spilling out of the room at the end of the upstairs hallway. He began to walk towards the room. He looked behind him everyone few seconds to make sure that no one was following him.

He reached the room with the light coming from the crack at the bottom. He twisted the door handle and walked inside the room. It was Jake's bedroom, and lying in the bed, was the bloody bogy of Jake. Cole put his hand over his mouth. He twisted his body back toward the hallway, gaping at the sight of Jake.

He ran downstairs and back to the couch where he was. He heard footsteps coming from the top of the stairs. It was the stalker. He started panting as he ran into the dining room and crawled under the table.


	11. CHAPTER 12: Stalking Cole

CHAPTER 12

Dylan still remained sitting at the table at the police station. He stared at his phone as he clicked it on the wood before him. He sighed and stared at the timer that he had set that would let him know when it was safe to call his brother. He waited patiently as he watched the police men walk up and down the hall.

Cole still lay as quietly as he could under the huge dining room table. He looked out of the glass cover to the table to see what was going on. He was hiding and listening carefully for the stalker to lose him and go somewhere else. The stalker was in the kitchen, searching for him in every cabinet that Cole could fit in.

He finally gave up and began to walk towards the dining room. Cole stopped himself from breathing out loud. He stood as still as he could. The stalker heard a noise coming from the front door and walked off. Cole let out a deep breath, but not too loud. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it, thinking the stalker might hear it. It was Dylan. He answered it immediately.

"H – He - Hello?"

"Cole, are you okay?"

"Dylan, listen to me. You were right. The stalker is here in Jake's house."

"Oh my God Cole! Are you okay? Listen the-,"

"Dylan, Jake is dead."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, Dylan, I am."

"Cole, listen to me! The cops are on their way! They are about 15, 20 minutes away! Try and stay calm!"

"Oh God Dylan! I hope they hurry!"

"Don't worry Cole, just hide. He won't find you. Call me when they get there. Okay?"

"Okay Dylan, see you in a little bit."

Cole hung up his phone and let out a sigh of relief. He looked forward and didn't hear anything. But suddenly, he heard breathing. . . . . . .from behind him.

He didn't even need to look to know where the stalker was now. Cole broke out in a sweat. He couldn't move a muscle. He managed to turn his head. And there, laying beside him, was Jake's dog Spike. Cole started to laugh at himself when he looked up and saw a knife drawn at the glass.

Before he knew it, the stalker lunged his fists at the glass cover and bits of the glass flew everywhere. Cole rolled over just in time before the stalker could grab his leg from underneath the table.

Cole got back onto his feet and began to start in a run towards the front door. He made it through the kitchen when the stalker ran through the living room and into the exit where Cole was. Cole ran the opposite direction, in attempt to go through the back door. He knew where to go. There was a park directly behind Jake's house. He would go and hide in the tunnel at the park and wait for the police to show up.

He ran through the living room and through the back hallway. He got over to the wooden door and it flew open. He ducked down. The stalker looked through the small window. Cole grabbed the edge of the door and swung it in the stalker's face. Cole made a run through the backyard and over to the wooden fence that would be his freedom, for now.

He made his way over to the fence. There was no foot support for him to climb. He ran along the side of it for a loose board. As soon as he found one, he began pulling on it. He looked behind him. The stalker was trotting across the backyard, his knife raised in the air in his hand, headed directly for Cole.

Cole got the board loose enough for him kick it open. He did so many times. The stalker was getting closer to him. Cole kicked as hard as he could. He pushed aside the other boards and was barley able to crawl through the small space that he had made. He spotted the playground about a half mile across the park. He began running towards it, not worrying about the stalker, who could not get through the fence.

The playground was completely empty. Cole ran his feet through the sand as he ran past the slide and ran down the small tunnel, out of sight. He sat quietly with nose in his hands. He wish he knew where the stalker was, but he had no idea.


End file.
